


Забота о ближнем

by IryStorm



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ханамию похищают на глазах Кисе. Легкое АУ в рамках канона: Ханамия - пасынок крупного бизнесмена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Забота о ближнем

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Мартовский фестиваль на diary.ru, лотерейный персонаж - Ханамия Макото.  
> Редактор - ne_slon_ya.

Связанные за спиной руки начинали затекать. Рета на пробу пошевелил ими и поморщился: кожу словно обожгло — так сильно впивались веревки. Приноровившись и запыхтев, он притянул колени к груди и буквально сложился пополам. С усилием сдвинул руки ниже, пропихивая их под задницей. Что-то хрустнуло, и Рету бросило в пот — неужели сломал? Но резкой боли не было, а когда он наконец вывернулся, мгновенно стало легче и привычнее. Рета, убрав со лба мешавшие волосы, мысленно поблагодарил все секции, в которых занимался, за развитую гибкость и спортивное тело.

Ханамия, точно так же лежавший рядом на полу, застонал и пошевелился. 

— Какого хера? — прохрипел он, встретившись глазами с Ретой, и замер. Вспомнил, видимо.

— С добрым утром, Ханамия-семпай, — мрачно поприветствовал Рета. — Может, расскажешь, из-за чего мы так влипли?

***

Турнира по стритболу Рета ждал, как праздников в детстве. С того самого момента, как узнал, что Аомине собирается участвовать. Сыграть против него на его собственном поле, без четких правил спортивного басктебола — что могло быть лучше? Хаякава и Кобори, которых Рета затянул в свою команду, его энтузиазм разделяли, хотя Хаякава и орал по привычке. Они даже вполне ровно дошли до полуфинала — оставалось разделаться с последней командой, прежде чем встретиться с Аомине.

Вот только противниками оказались ребята из «Кирисаки Дайчи» с Ханамией во главе.

Рета знал, что они умеют играть грязно. Он помнил историю Киеши-семпая, которому баскетбол теперь был навсегда заказан, видел своими глазами, как пострадала команда «Сейрин». Но не думал, что и сам попадется в ловушку Ханамии, который перемещался по площадке, словно паук, заранее плетущий сеть.

Игра шла ровно до того момента, как Рета, забив красивый данк, возвращался к центру поля. Он даже не увидел — почувствовал, как его бьют ниже колена. По травмированной в матче с Тоуо ноге. Острая боль пронзила так внезапно, что Рета задохнулся и упал бы, не поддержи его Хаякава. 

— Что случилось? — спросил он. — Ты споткнулся?

Никто не видел удара — ни игроки, ни судьи, больше того, Рета и сам не мог точно сказать, кто бил. Ханамия лишь ехидно улыбнулся и подошел спросить, не нужна ли его помощь. Хаякава довольно грубо рявкнул в ответ и отвел Рету на скамейку.

Нога ныла, а попытки пройтись обернулись провалом — Рета мог только хромать. Так что с идеей поиграть с Аомине пришлось распрощаться. Рета поискал его и вздрогнул, наткнувшись на внимательный взгляд темных глаз, который прожигал его насквозь. Несколько секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга, а затем Аомине хмыкнул, сказал что-то товарищам по команде и ушел с площадки. Судя по ошеломленным лицам этих самых товарищей, играть он дальше не собирался. Разочарование кольнуло Рету, но ему было слишком больно, чтобы попытаться это исправить.

Поэтому он молча наблюдал, как Хаякава и Кобори проигрывают команде Ханамии. А потом — как их судьбу повторяет команда Аомине. Рете было даже не грустно — внутри поднималась ярость, застилая сознание. Поэтому он, наскоро переодевшись в раздевалке спортивного центра, который устроил турнир, и попрощавшись с остальными, пошел догонять Ханамию. Позже Рета и сам не мог ответить на вопрос, зачем ему это было нужно. Поговорить или набить морду? Это он собирался выяснить в процессе.

Как ни странно, Ханамия был один — дожидался кого-то у выхода.

— Эй! — Рета очень старался скрыть злость в голосе, но получалось плохо.

— Ааа, это ты, золотой мальчик, — усмехнулся Ханамия, поворачиваясь. — Пришел с победой поздравить?

— С победой? — Чужая наглость раздражала. Рета скрестил на груди руки и нахмурился. — Ты считаешь, что нечестно выигранный матч — это хорошо?

— Как плохо ты думаешь о моей команде, — сокрушенно покачал головой Ханамия. — В любом случае победа есть победа, Кисе. Разве тебя не учили этому в «Тейко»? И, если уж говорить о честности, начни разборки со своего драгоценного Аомине, который просто слил матч.

Рета открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но не успел: из внедорожника, притормозившего за спиной Ханамии, вывалились двое рослых парней. Один из них ловко скрутил Ханамии руки за спиной, а второй прижал к лицу кусок ткани. Ханамия даже вырываться толком не начал — его глаза закатились, и он осел в руках похитителей. Его тут же затолкали в автомобиль.

— Эй! — крикнул Рета, выуживая из кармана телефон и подбегая ближе. — Вы что делаете? Я сейчас полици...

— Блондина хватай тоже, сильно громкий, — буркнул один из мужчин, и Рета, не успев даже опомниться, повторил судьбу Ханамии — скрученные за спиной руки и сильно пахнущий чем-то медицинским платок у лица. Сознание затуманилось, и он отключился.

***

Судя по всему, их держали на складе: вокруг было сухо, вдоль стены стояли коробки с какими-то консервами. Солнечный свет проникал сквозь небольшое окно под потолком. Если бы у Реты были свободны руки и не болела ушибленная нога, он бы даже допрыгнул до него, чтобы оглядеться. Но веревка, стягивающая запястья, была завязана сложным тугим узлом — как бы Рета ни пытался, развязать узел зубами не получалось. Только бечевки наелся.

Ханамия, по примеру Реты передвинув связанные руки вперед, теперь сидел, опершись о стену, и тяжело дышал. Его лоб покрывала испарина, выглядел он неважно. Самого Рету подташнивало, голова слегка кружилась — наверняка из-за наркотика, которым их усыпили. Он уселся рядом с Ханамией.

— Ну? Чем мы обязаны этому приключению?

Ханамия поднял одну бровь и криво усмехнулся:

— Разочарую тебя, Кисе, но в мире не все вращается вокруг тебя. Ты здесь не при чем.

— А кто при чем?

Помолчав немного, Ханамия все же ответил:

— Мой отчим — Такедзава Юичи. 

Рета присвистнул. Такедзава был одним из самых богатых и влиятельных людей Японии — по крайней мере, так писали в таблоидах. Владелец нефтяной компании и нескольких банков, по слухам — закрытый и необщительный человек. О его семье Рета ничего не знал, так что и его родство с Ханамией оказалось новостью. 

— Думаешь, с него потребуют выкуп? 

Ханамия пожал плечами:

— Может быть.

Рета кое-как ощупал карманы — телефона и бумажника при нем не оказалось, как и следовало ожидать. Он огляделся в поисках чего-нибудь, чем можно было бы разрезать веревку — та уже порядком надоела. Рета бросил взгляд на окно — если его разбить, осколок стекла может сойти за нож.

— Только себя покалечишь, — словно прочитав его мысли, подал голос Ханамия. — И привлечешь лишнее внимание.

— Я не могу просто так сидеть, ничего не делая, — раздраженно сказал Рета. — Надо выбираться.

— А ты умеешь ходить сквозь стены, Кисе? — с притворным восхищением удивился Ханамия. — Скопировал у призраков?

Рета зыркнул на него, но не нашелся, что сказать. За дверью было тихо, словно похитители их вовсе не охраняли. Рета прислушался: откуда-то доносился шум машин и людские голоса, но они были слишком далеко, чтобы можно было что-то разобрать. Он несколько раз подергал дверь — она предсказуемо не поддалась.

— Если им нужен выкуп, то можно просто подождать, — решил наконец Рета. — Рано или поздно его выплатят.

— Вот уж вряд ли, — хохотнул Ханамия без веселья в голосе. — Такедзава скорее позволит публично меня расстрелять, чем бросит на семью тень похищений и грязных дел.

— Почему?

— Я, знаешь ли, не самый любимый его сын.

— Уж это я могу представить. Но все равно вы одна семья. Наверняка он о тебе беспокоится.

— Смеешься? Моих родителей больше волнуют индексы на бирже и новые авто. А я — так, не самый приятный довесок их спокойной жизни. Тебе повезло, Кисе, если в твоей семье друг о друге заботятся, в моей — каждый сам за себя. Иногда это... больно — знать, что тебя не любят.

Голос Ханамии странно дрогнул, и он отвернулся в сторону. Рета почувствовал себя неловко, будто залез без спросу в чужую душу. Он и не думал, что Ханамия так близко к сердцу принимает отношения в семье. 

— Ханамия-семпай, прости, я...

Плечи Ханамии мелко тряслись, и Рета в ужасе понял, что не знает, как успокаивать плачущего парня. Не обнимать же, в конце концов?

Он протянул руки, собираясь похлопать Ханамию по плечу, но тот вдруг запрокинул голову и, совершенно по-детски показав Рете язык, зашелся смехом.

— Господи, Кисе, видел бы ты свое лицо! Вы, добродушные идиоты, всегда так остро реагируете на чужую драму. Я думал, ты умнее.

Рета вспыхнул, осознав, что его только что посадили в лужу. 

— Плевать я хотел на Такедзаву и его отношение ко мне, — продолжал Ханамия. — Он содержит семью и не мешает мне делать то, что я хочу. Большего и не надо.

— Знаешь, я начинаю понимать твоего отчима, — буркнул Рета, покосившись на Ханамию. Тот сидел, глядя прямо перед собой, и противно улыбался. — Тебя определенно сложно назвать приятным.

— На это мне тоже плевать. Уж извини, Кисе, что разбиваю твои солнечные представления о людях.

Происходящее вокруг казалось ненастоящим, словно Рета смотрел кино или слушал чужую историю. Нет, ну правда — похищение? Связанные руки? Ханамия в качестве собеседника? Он даже ущипнул себя и поморщился от боли, понимая, что не спит. День явно был неудачным.

— Ну, а тебя кто-то будет искать? — спросил Ханамия.

Рета задумался. Конечно, будут. Родители наверняка поднимут панику, когда он не придет ночевать, Касамацу тоже — если не явится утром на тренировку, не предупредив заранее. Да и менеджеры из агентства всегда держат руку на пульсе. Но все это будет в лучшем случае завтра. Рета нередко отключал телефон на время баскетбола или съемок, так что в ближайшее время его отсутствие вряд ли покажется кому-то странным.

Он вздохнул. 

— Ясно, — протянул Ханамия. — Значит, вся надежда и правда на Такедзаву. Если с ним и связались, то сейчас он, скорее всего, ставит на уши службу безопасности, чтобы решить все по-тихому. Так что приготовься — мы здесь надолго.

Рета снова вздохнул. Судя по свету из окна, день близился к закату, так что они провели здесь уже несколько часов. Сколько еще осталось?

Ханамия как-то рвано дышал, и Рета покосился на него:

— Тебе плохо? 

— А тебе нет? Такое ощущение, что я прокатился на центрифуге. Раз двадцать подряд. — Он кое-как растер ладонями лицо. — И спать хочется ужасно.

Рета удивился: его самого перестало тошнить, и желудок уже заурчал, напоминая, что он ничего не ел с самого утра. Может, у Ханамии аллергия на наркотик, которым их усыпили, или он просто дольше отходит?

— Эй, — подал голос тот, стараясь, видимо, отвлечься. — Так почему Аомине слил игру?

— Он не сливал! — возмутился Рета. — Просто... Он не любит слабость. Я ее проявил, я не выстоял. Он не видел смысла играть дальше.

В глубине души это очень задевало Рету. Он в который раз доказал, что ему никогда не сравниться с Аомине, не достичь его уровня и более того, даже не попытаться это сделать. Пусть на сей раз Рета и не был виноват, ему все равно было неприятно. Как неприятен был тот взгляд, которым Аомине его наградил. Разочарованный. 

— Между прочим, это твоя вина, — все же заключил Рета. 

Ханамия хмыкнул:

— Ну-ну. Для человека, умеющего подмечать и воспроизводить чужие способности ты поразительно слеп, Кисе. Серьезно думаешь, что он ушел из-за того, что ты дал слабину?

— А из-за чего еще? — Рету бесило, что Ханамия строит из себя всезнайку, особенно по части Аомине. — Ты его просто не знаешь.

— А, по-моему, это ты его не знаешь, — расплылся в улыбке тот. — Или тебе просто нравится строить из себя дурачка.

— Да какого...

Рета оборвал себя на полуслове, услышав долгожданный и пугающий щелчок — открылась дверь. На пороге появился один из амбалов, которые утаскивали их с Ханамией в машину. Широкоплечий и квадратный, будто шкаф. В руках он держал темный мешок.  
— Очнулись, детишки, — пробасил он. — Блондинчик, подъем.

Рета послушно встал, но тут же замер.

— Куда вы меня забираете?

— Ты не нужен боссу, — пояснил Шкаф. — Отвезем тебя ближе к городу.

— Погодите, а Ханамия-семпай? 

— Не твое дело. 

Шкаф шагнул ближе, собираясь надеть мешок на голову Рете. Но тот отступил назад.

— Я никуда не пойду, пока вы не скажете, зачем вам Ханамия.

— Не нарывайся, придурок, — рявкнул Шкаф. — Быстро иди сюда.

— Нет.

Рета сказал это так холодно, что удивился сам. Разум подсказывал ему бежать, выбраться, бросить Ханамию тут. Но он не мог. Ханамии было плохо, и оставлять его наедине с похитителями было слишком бесчеловечно. Рета даже застонал мысленно, глядя, как равнодушно пожимает плечами Шкаф, убирая мешок. Было такое чувство, что он только что подписал себе приговор.

— Ну как хочешь. Тогда оба пошли за мной.

Они послушно поднялись, и Шкаф, ощутимо ткнув их в спины так, что Рета едва не упал, заставил идти впереди себя. Ханамия зло прошипел что-то, и Рета взмолился, чтобы фраза «тебе это с рук не сойдет» осталась несказанной — он сильно сомневался, что Шкаф будет бережно к ним относиться.

Они шли по пустому коридору, и Рета, слушая гулкое эхо, размышлял, реально ли справиться вдвоем с одним этим здоровым мужиком. Рета был почти одного роста с ним: если он сейчас развернется и ударит его по голове, а Ханамия отберет пистолет из кобуры на поясе... Одного взгляда на бледного Ханамию ему хватило, чтобы понять: не получится. Судя по всему, Ханамии действительно было плохо. Да и у него самого слишком болела нога.

— Эй, — Рета повернулся к Шкафу. — Куда вы нас ведете?

— Заткнись, блондинчик. — Звонкий подзатыльник выбил из Реты дыхание. — Просто шагай вперед.

— Ханамии-семпаю плохо, дайте нам хотя бы воды.

— Молчи, — процедил сквозь зубы Ханамия. — Придурок.

Рета зло сверкнул глазами, получив еще один подзатыльник, но тут же злорадно улыбнулся, когда Шкаф отвесил Ханамии такой же. Это едва не сбило того с ног, но он все же сумел удержаться. 

За углом показалась дверь, и Шкаф, открыв ее, втолкнул их в небольшую светлую комнату. 

Судя по обстановке, это был рабочий кабинет. Книги на стеллажах под стенами, стол, заваленный бумагами и толстенными телефонными справочниками, кресло у большого окна. В нем восседал щуплый низкорослый мужчина в очках.

— Кироши-сан? — В голосе Ханамии было столько удивления, что Рета даже повернулся в его сторону. Они знакомы? 

— Привет-привет, Мако-чан! — улыбнулся тот. — Как себя чувствуешь?

— Всегда знал, что ты тот еще говнюк. — Ханамия быстро взял себя в руки и теперь смотрел насмешливо. Словно это не у него были связаны руки и не он едва стоял на ногах.

— Ну-ну, не надо дерзить старшим! — рассмеялся Кироши. 

— Этот козел работал на Такедзаву, — пояснил Ханамия специально для Реты. — Но потом попытался обчистить компанию, был пойман и с позором выгнан. — Он снова перевел взгляд на Кироши. — Смотрю, жизнь тебя ничему не учит, да?

Шкаф, о котором Рета уже успел позабыть, шагнул к Ханамии и отвесил звонкую оплеуху. Тот покачнулся, прижимая связанные руки к горевшей щеке, и осклабился.

— Я же просил не дерзить, — с укоризной сказал Кироши. — Расскажи-ка мне, Мако-чан, как заставить твоего отчима сотрудничать.

— Я был прав: Такедзава отказался платить выкуп? — Ханамия снова повернулся к Рете. — Видишь, он и правда мудак.

— Откуда ты... — начал Кироши и оборвал себя на полуслове. — Ну да, ты же у нас смышленный. Вундеркинд. 

Шкаф хохотнул, а Рета поежился: если отчим Ханамии и правда не собирается платить выкуп, то что теперь будет с ними?

— Не повезло тебе, да, блондинчик? — Кироши наконец-то обратил свое внимание на Рету. — Пошел вслед за другом и попал.

— Мы не друзья, — в один голос возразили Рета и Ханамия.

Кироши расхохотался.

— Как мило! Но, вообще, зря ты не захотел уехать.

Рета похолодел. 

— Мы видели ваши лица, — спокойно сказал Ханамия. — Вы не отпустите нас, даже если Такедзава расплатится, верно?

Не могло такого быть. Рета ошеломленно моргнул, осознавая наконец происходящее. 

Им не выжить.

— Всегда знал, что ты далеко пойдешь, — восхитился Кироши. — Ты прав, Мако-чан. Но я все же предпочел бы сначала получить свои деньги.

Шкаф подошел к Ханамии и двинул ему в живот, а затем и по лицу. Его согнуло пополам.

— Эй! — Рета кинулся было к нему, но остановился под взглядом Кироши. Очень недобрым взглядом.

— Думаешь, Такедзаву разжалобит моя побитая рожа? — Ханамия сплюнул кровь и снова встал ровно.

— Стоит попытаться, — пожал плечами Кироши. — Думаю, это может ускорить процесс.

Рета лихорадочно скользил взглядом по комнате и похитителям. Пистолета у Кироши он не заметил, значит, вооружен один Шкаф. Если его вырубить...

— Слушайте, — Рета двинулся к столу. Шкаф за его спиной напрягся, но Кироши мотнул головой, и тот вернулся к прерванному занятию. Послышался звук удара, но Рета запретил себе поворачиваться. 

— Я не хочу здесь умирать, — дрожащим голосом произнес он. — Мы можем как-то договориться? Если вам нужны деньги, я могу заплатить. Я известная модель, у меня достаточно средств.

— Вот ты как заговорил теперь, — хохотнул Кироши. — Трясешься за свою шкуру?

— Я же не знал, что вы захотите нас убить, — пролепетал Рета, подходя к столу вплотную.

— Ну-ну, не надо расстраиваться, малыш. — Кироши повернулся к Шкафу: — Хатори, дай ребенку отдышаться.

Ханамия поднял лицо, залитое кровью из рассеченной брови, и встретился взглядом с Ретой. Тот выразительно покосился на стол. А затем еще раз и еще. Брови Ханамии чуть дрогнули. Понял или нет?

— И где твой хваленый дух товарищества? — прохрипел Ханамия. Он пошатнулся, делая неуклюжий шаг вперед. — А, Кисе?

Он качнулся, упираясь кулаками в стол — как раз в нужном месте. 

— Давай! — крикнул Рета и ринулся вперед. 

Краем глаза он видел, как Ханамия, неловко схватив тяжелую бутылку с виски за горлышко, изо всех сил опустил ее на голову Шкафа. У Реты же было собственное задание: он молниеносно смел со стола нож для резки бумаги и приставил к шее Кироши. Тот сдавленно охнул и замер, уронив руки на колени.

Шкаф грузно рухнул на пол. Ханамия тяжело дышал — со своего места Рета видел, что он едва держится на ногах. Плохо дело.

Он чуть надавил на нож так, чтобы острие сильнее упиралось в кожу.

— Слушай сюда, мудак, — сказал Ханамия, — сейчас мы просто...

Рета крупно вздрогнул, когда холодное дуло пистолета уперлось ему в висок. Когда и откуда Кироши достал оружие — он не заметил.

— Не так быстро, мальчики, — промурлыкал тот. — Опусти игрушку, блондинчик.

Рета послушно выронил нож. Липкий страх сдавил горло и вынудил сделать шаг назад. 

— В героев решили поиграть, да? — Кироши даже хихикнул. Было такое чувство, словно он наслаждается происходящим. — Кишка тонка...

Договорить он не успел, потому что окно позади с грохотом разбилось, слетела с петель выбитая дверь и в комнату ворвался спецназ.

— Полиция! Всем оставаться на местах!

Кироши заломали руки, а Рету и Ханамию окружили люди в форме.

— Кисе-кун, Ханамия-кун, вы в порядке?

Рета коротко кивнул, прежде чем его ноги подкосились, и он рухнул на пол.

***

Серьезных повреждений, кроме травмы ноги и кровоподтеков на запястьях, у Реты не было, но врачи настояли на том, чтобы он остался в больнице до утра. Родителей, примчавшихся сразу, как полиция им позвонила, еле удалось отправить домой на ночь. Остаток вечера Рета провел, давая показания и пытаясь выяснить, что с Ханамией. Врачи заверили, что все будет в порядке — Ханамия отделался легким отравлением снотворным и многочисленными ушибами. Сейчас он отдыхал в VIP-палате с охраной на дверях. Рета даже улыбнулся: кажется, отчиму Ханамии было не так уж и плевать на него. 

В покое Рету оставили только после того, как вмешались доктора. У него было еще миллион вопросов, но искать на них ответы он был уже просто не в состоянии. Все это могло подождать до утра. 

Рета думал, что не заснет. В крови бурлил адреналин, задним числом накатил ужас, и его немного трясло, пока он пил прописанные лекарства. Но сильнее всего было ощущение реальности и легкость от того, что он был жив. 

Оба они живы.

***

Предупредить родителей, что он упросил врачей отпустить его пораньше, Рета забыл. Мобильного у него не было, так что Рета вышел в холл, собираясь позвонить с телефона-автомата, который заметил вчера. Но, спустившись по лестнице, замер в изумлении — у стойки ресепшена стоял Аомине.

— Аоминеччи? 

Тот повернулся и решительно зашагал в сторону Реты. Рета даже инстинктивно попятился — ему показалось, что Аомине сейчас его ударит. Но Аомине вдруг порывисто обнял его, прижимая к себе и выжимая из легких воздух.

— Аоминеччи? — прохрипел Рета, скользнув ладонью по широкой спине. — Ты меня задушишь сейчас...

Аомине выпустил его из объятий и, легко толкнув в грудь, отступил еще на шаг. Рета всмотрелся в его лицо: между бровями залегла глубокая складка, под глазами собрались тени — было такое чувство, что он не спал всю ночь. 

— Какого хрена ты ошивался рядом с Ханамией? — прошипел Аомине вместо приветствия. 

— Поговорить хотел, — пожал плечами Рета. — Откуда ты вообще об этом знаешь?

Аомине отвел взгляд и нехотя ответил:

— Я тоже поговорить хотел. С тобой. Увидел, как ты хромаешь на улицу, и пошел следом. Ну и застал всю сцену похищения. Я был далеко, даже номер машины не смог разглядеть. Пришлось вызывать полицию.

— Так вот как нас нашли, — улыбнулся Рета. В груди шевельнулось что-то очень теплое и щемящее. 

Аомине кивнул:

— Хорошо хоть по территории центра везде развешаны камеры, так полиция узнала номер машины. Потом связались с отцом Ханамии, ну и... история завертелась дальше.

Он замолчал, продолжая хмуро глядеть в сторону. 

— Аоминеччи, ты нас спас!

— Придурок, — буркнул тот и еще сильнее разозлился: — Если я еще хоть раз увижу этого ублюдка рядом с тобой, клянусь, я его сам прибью! А потом — тебя! И никакие похитители мне будут не нужны!

В глазах у Реты подозрительно защипало. Он перехватил ладонь Аомине и легонько сжал.

— Ханамия-семпай не виноват, но... спасибо, — прошептал Рета, улыбаясь.

— На площадке сочтемся. Без тебя там все равно нечего делать. Скучно играть с остальными.

Видимо, Ханамия был прав, и Аомине ушел с финала не потому, что Рета был слабее. Он счастливо улыбнулся и легонько стукнул его по плечу. 

На миг Рете даже показалось, что складка между бровями Аомине слегка разгладилась.

***

Ханамию выписали только через несколько дней. Информация о похищении просочилась в прессу, так что у входа в больницу столпилась целая куча журналистов. Рета наблюдал по телевизору, как отчим Ханамии, невысокий хмурый мужчина, приобняв пасынка за плечи, быстро вел его сквозь толпу, отказываясь давать комментарии. Ханамия выглядел намного лучше, чем в день похищения, но синяк на скуле и бледность делали его вид еще более мрачным, чем обычно. Рета мстительно улыбнулся: все же сходства между Ханамией и его отчимом было намного больше, чем он мог предположить.

***

Через пару недель, выходя с первой полноценной тренировки — наконец-то врачи разрешили! — Рета увидел во дворе школы Ханамию. За его спиной маячили трое амбалов, и Рета неосознанно дернулся назад, но те отступили к автомобилю, когда Ханамия сделал им знак.

— Согласился на охрану? — усмехнулся Рета, не здороваясь.

Ханамия поморщился и оперся на парапет:

— Отчим настоял. Я еще не придумал, как от них избавиться. Но придумаю.

Рета рассмеялся:

— Попробуй виски. Отличное средство, говорят.

— Поиграем? — Ханамия кивнул на баскетбольный мяч, который Рета держал в руках.

— Издеваешься? — покачал головой Рета. — Я не хочу снова загреметь в больницу.

Ханамия ухмыльнулся, но моментально посерьезнел:

— Зачем ты это сделал?

— Сделал что? — не понял Рета.

— Ты был им не нужен. Надо было уйти, когда отпускали.

— И бросить тебя одного? Это вроде как не по-товарищески...

— Ты совсем идиот, Кисе? — возмутился Ханамия. — На свободе ты мог вызвать полицию и вообще был бы полезнее.

— Ага, а пока полиция бы ехала — кстати, куда ехала, если меня бы наверняка выбросили в безлюдном месте, а где держали нас, я не знал, — тебя бы убили.

— Ты поступил глупо, — упрямо продолжал Ханамия. — На твоем месте любой нормальный человек...

— Пожалуйста, — перебил его Рета.

— Чего?

— Ты пришел поблагодарить меня за то, что я тебе помог. Так вот — пожалуйста.

Ханамия нахмурился:

— Как же меня бесят герои вроде тебя! Такие благородные, смелые, аж тошно. Прикрываетесь словами о дружбе и ведете себя так, будто делаете все бескорыстно. Что ты, что Теппей. Не бывает ничего бескорыстного в этом мире. Ненавижу! 

— Это называется «забота о ближнем», — улыбнулся Рета. Злящийся Ханамия не пугал и не раздражал, он казался не опасным — только не здесь, в лучах яркого послеполуденного солнца. — Попробуй как-нибудь, Ханамия-семпай, тебе понравится.

— Иди ты к черту, Кисе, — фыркнул тот, садясь в машину.

Рета улыбнулся, высоко подбросил мяч и словил его. В кармане заиграл телефон, и, даже не глядя на экран, Рета знал, что звонит Аомине. Он звонил так уже вторую неделю — каждый день и все время по пустякам. Выдумывал какие-то дурацкие поводы, а Рета подыгрывал — знал, что Аомине просто так беспокоился. 

Это тоже была забота. 

Теплое и спокойное чувство расползалось в груди. Рета улыбнулся и принял звонок.


End file.
